


Hanahaki disease~logicality

by LocalTrashCanTM



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Gay, M/M, logicality - Freeform, slight prinxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalTrashCanTM/pseuds/LocalTrashCanTM





	1. Chapter 1

Logan's P.O.V  
It was around 6 am when I had awoken. The first thing I noticed was the soft touch of petals on my arms and chest. As I sat up, I watched a few petals fall onto my lap. I picked one up to examine it. The first thing I noted was that the petal was a bright violet. I also noted how the petals were adorned with lines or dots. I put on my glasses and headed over to my computer to look up what this flower was. I had a hypothesis that these were petals from the iris versicolor flower or more commonly known as an iris. After researching I could conclude that these petals did, in fact, come from an iris plant. However, the real question was why were they here and how? I assumed this was on of Pranks pranks or maybe one of Patton's kind gestures he does. Either way, I decided to not say anything about it and instead to just clean up the iris petals. As soon as I was finished, I went to go wake Thomas up so he could get a productive start on the day. When I entered the control, I noticed Anxiety was there. "Salutations Virgil," I greeted as he leaned back in his chair. "Mornin'" He greeted back fatigued. "I'm assuming Thomas didn't get any sleep?" I questioned as Virgil leaned back and yawned. "Not a wink. He ended up watching some new LGBT tv show all night, well half the night. He spent the other half worrying over his next video." Virgil looked at me, and I noticed the bags under his eyes were increasingly darker than before. "You should go get some rest, Virgil. It's very unhealthy to go days without sleep." Virgil chuckled a bit at my statement. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Nothing. You just kinda sounded like Patton." At the mention of his name, my cheeks heated up and a strange burning feeling appeared in my chest. Virgil looked at me with a smirk when he turned to look at me, but soon switched to a face of concern when he saw me clawing at my chest. "Logan are you alright?" He asked coming over to my side. I soon started to have a coughing fit that made me fall to the ground. As I was coughing, I noticed something soft hitting my hand and the burning in my chest going away as well. As I finished coughing, I looked down and noticed more iris petals. "What?" I questioned as I examined the petal. I looked over at Virgil to see him with his eyes wide with fear. "Not you too," he said sounding defeated. "What?" I asked as I picked up the violet iris petals. I watched as he pulled out a violet Hyacinthus, or commonly known as hyacinth. "It's just a violet hyacinth," I stated. "No, you don't understand. I've been coughing up flowers too." I looked up surprised. "Is there a sickness Thomas is contracting?" I asked confused as to why we are coughing up flowers. "No only we," he said gesturing to him and me," have it. It's called the hanahaki disease." "I've never heard of that disease. Is it contagius? Is it like the flu virus? If so we need to make sure-" "No Logan! Only we have it, and the other sides like Roman and Patton can't get it unless they're like us." I looked at him confused. "Just look it up. I'm to tired to explain it to you." With that he left to go get some rest. I also helped led Thomas to sleep before goinging inot my room to do some more research.


	2. .2.

Logan's P.O.V  
After my encounter with Virgil, I quickly helped lure Thomas to sleep before heading back to my room to do research about this disease. Since Virgil told me the name of the disease, I quickly did a google search. The first thing to pop up was just a definition of the disease."The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed through surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals."My eyes widen as I processed what I had read. "But I don't have feelings?! And even then who do I love?" I asked out loud. After saying the word love, my thoughts led me to a mental image of Patton. "No... But this means...he doesn't love me back." And for the first time, I began to experience emotions, but not the kind I would ever want to feel again. I began to cry. I was experiencing so many emotions all at once. I didn't even know how to describe them all. I felt warm and fuzzy as well as broken and cold. As I continued to cry, I felt that familiar burn. I began to cough up more petals, but I was also choking on them due to me crying. I was reduced to a crying, spluttering, coughing mess on the floor; silently hoping for someone to come help. As I continued to cough, I heard footsteps fastly approaching. I watched as my door flew open and saw Virgil get down to my level. "Logan if you don't want to die, you'll have to calm down. Please try to calm down. I know it's hard, but you have to." He continued to talk as I slowly stopped crying. When I stopped, the petals came out more smoothly. It still burned, but at least I wasn't choking. When I looked at the petals, I notice a few had blood on them. I slowly got up, ignoring Virgil's request for me to sit down, and got my trash bin to start throwing away the petals. When I started to pick them up, Virgil helped. When we finished, I thanked Virgil for helping me. "It's no problem, but are you ok? I've never seen you cry before." "That's because I've never cried before. Not when Thomas was bullied, when he got heartbroken, not when he was suicidal, not when he got his hopes and dreams crushed, not because of anything. I've never felt emotions. I've only felt... annoyance at most. Maybe joy or rage, but never sadness. Never such an intense emotion that it made me actually express it. Heck, I'm feeling so many emotions right now that it's actually scary. And that just adds another emotion I don't want to feel! I hate this! I absolutely hate this! Great now  feeling hatred!" I put my head in my hands and felt my body shaking with emotion. "I'm Logic not mortality. I shouldn't be feeling this many emotions. I shouldn't be feeling any!" "Maybe it's not a bad thing that you're feeling emotions?" Virgil said. "How so?" I asked. "Well, right now you're only feeling the bad emotions: fear, sadness, hatred, anxiety, hopelessness. But there's so many good emotions like happiness, excitement, content, love. I mean yeah feeling depressed and all that sucks, trust me I know, but it just makes you appreciate the good emotions even more." When he finished he looked at me and smiled. "Thank you Virgil," I said pulling him into a hug. It was weird to say the least. I just thought that in that moment it might have been the appropriate thing to do."Wow, a hug Logan. I feel special." He joked. I laughed. "I could say the same," I joked back. When we both pulled away, I asked,"So what do I do about these feelings?" I asked. "You can either do Roman's method and be dramatic with your emotions, my method and bury them deep down inside until the day comes where they all come rushing out and you can do nothing to stop them, or Patton's method and only show one emotion and bury the rest deep down. Or just do whatever feels right. Like not showing any or showing a few." I nodded. "May I ask you a personal question?" Virgil nodded awaiting my question. "Who do you love? I mean you get the disease because of unreciprocated love. So who is it? And if it makes it fair I shall tell you who I like." He looked down and looked as if he was in deep thought before saying,"Roman." I felt a new emotion, pity. Keeping my thoughts to myself, I kept to what I said. "Patton." Virgil looked up at me. "Patton?" "Yes." "And he doesn't already like you?" "Apparently not." "Wow." The conversation ended with a knock on the door. Before I could say come in, the person opened the door. "Hey Logan have you seen Virg- oh hey Virgil! I was looking for you!" Patton said grabbing said side. "Why?" He asked. "Roman needed you and couldn't find you." He stated. "Oh well I'll go then," I watched as Virgil left giving me a pity smile. "So what were you two talking about?" Patton asked curiously. "Emotions," I said honestly. "Well why didn't I get to join the party? I mean I'm just a bundle of emotions." Patton said sitting next to me. "Guess we forgot." Patton just laughed and messed up my hair. "Hey!" I said laughing a bit. "Lunch will be ready soon," Patton said getting up. "Wanna help?" He asked. I nodded and followed him out.


	3. .3.

Patton's P.O.V   
Logan was acting weird. He seems more... emotional. When we were cooking together, instead of getting annoyed with all my puns, he actually laughed at some. Now don't get me wrong, I love that he's finally getting the humor in my puns, but now I'm worried about him. He's normally not like this. Is he ok? While he was stirring the pasta sauce, I decided to ask him. "Hey Logan?" He turned to   
me,"Are you ok?" He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. "You just seem more... emotional. Is everything ok? I mean you normally don't act like this." His face then turned a rosey color. "See!" I exclaimed scaring him. "You never blush!" I proclaimed, "And you never show fear!" He looked away from me and continued to stir the sauce. "Come on Logan, talk to me," I begged. He looked at me and sighed. "It has recently come to my attention that I can...indeed feel... emotions. Since I'm new to the whole... emotion thing, I'm trying to figure them out. I presume that in the process of trying to understand them, I've ended up showing them. It's very odd to say the least." He explained. "How did you find out you feel emotions?" He blushed before looking back at the sauce. I just sighed and grabbed the pot from him. "It's burning," I said adding the sauce to the noodles. "When you want to talk about it," I said looking away from him," I'll be in my room." As I finished playing this spaghetti, I grabbed my plate and went to my room. I noticed the hurt expression on his face as I closed my door. I then heard a horrible cough outside my room. I put my plate down and followed it, before I could get to that person though, they ran away. The only thing in their place was a lily petal. I picked it up, placing the petal in my pocket, and walking back into my room.


	4. .4.

Logan's P.O.V   
After my conversation with Patton, I decided that I was too... upset?...to eat. However, right when I saw Patton enter his room, I began to cough again. This time it was short so I could quickly clean it up. Once I finished coughing, I began to pick up the few lily petals I saw well until I saw Patton open his door. I didn't want Patton to know about my hanahaki disease, so I ended up sprinting to my room. I need to talk to Patton sometime though. Even though I'd rather do anything else, I needed to talk to him. Not now of course, but before the end of the day. Right now he's upset, and it's better to talk to him when he's not so emotional. I decided that first thing tomorrow morning, I would talk to him, but for now I’ll work. 

Virgil's P.O.V (yeah i'm changing povs get over it lol)  
It was truly sad to see dad upset about Logan not talking to him. Normally, I don't think Patton would be that upset that Logan won't talk to him since Logan used to not show his emotions, but since Logan now shows his emotions, it's hurting dad. Unfortunately, I can't talk to either of them right now. That would mean exposing Logan's secret crush on Patton. I really don't want Logan to do that to me, so I won't do that to him. Anyway, speaking of super secret crushes, here comes mine. Roman walked past me on the couch into the kitchen to get his food. I guess Patton texted him that dinner was ready. I checked my phone to see that Patton did text us that dinner was ready. I wasn't hungry so I stayed on the couch. When Roman walked back into the living room, he looked around before asking,"Where's Patton and Logan?"

"They're in their rooms," I answered.

"Why?"

"They sorta kinda had a tiny fight."

When Roman heard that his eyes widened. “What did they fight about?” He said sitting next to me to hear the tea.

“Logan won’t talk to Patton, and it’s upsetting him. Like I said it was small, and it’s a fight by their standards.” 

“Oh yeah, I totally agree. Was Patton really upset? What about Logan?”

“They both walked away from each other with hurt faces.”

“Really? Logan did? Is Logan feeling emotions now?” 

“Yeah.”

“Weird.”

With that, Roman began to eat his spaghetti. I just sat there awkwardly for a bit before Roman noticed I wasn’t eating. “Hey,” Roman said with a mouth full of spaghetti, ”why aren’t you eating?” I just shrugged. 

“Not hungry.”

“Did you eat this morning?” 

“No.”

“Lunch?”

“No.”

“Any snacks?”

“No.”

“Virg you gotta eat,” I just shrugged. He sighed before getting up. I thought he was going to his room, but he came back into the living room with another plate of pasta. “Uh, Roman? How hungry are you?” Roman just laughed before sitting back down next to me and putting the plates on the table. 

“This isn’t for me.”

“Then who’s it for?” 

“You.” 

“But I’m not hungry.”

“Don’t care.” 

“I’m not eating it.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not. When did you become dad?”

“I’m not becoming dad, I’m I'm just making sure your sorry ass eats.” 

“Well, this sorry ass doesn’t want to eat.” 

“Either you eat it willingly or I force you to eat it.”

“You wouldn’t dare you mother-“ before I could finish, be tackled me into the couch. Since I wasn’t expecting him to tackle me, he ended up overpowering me. I tried to push him off of me, but he pinned my arms above my head with one hand. He used the other to force feed spaghetti. When I finished the plate, he finally let me go. 

“Now was that so bad?”

“Yes.” 

“Liar.” I just glared at him. When he laughed, my heart fluttered. Why is he so perfect? When I thought that, I felt the urge of a cough. I quickly excused myself, and ran to my room. I locked myself in my bathroom, and hacked out the god forsaken flower petals. I heard Ro knock on my bathroom door, but I didn’t care. Once I was done, I cleaned up and opened the door. Ro looked over me frantically making sure I was ok.

“You ok?”

“Yeah just threw up is all.”

“Oh Virgil I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I’m gonna go take some medicine then sleep.”

“Alright Virgil. If you need anything just ask.” With that he left, and I laid down on my bed and cried.

A/N: two things: 1, sorry for taking so long with updating. I’m struggling with writers block, band, and my stupid ap English class. I’m sorry. 2, sorry that this chapter is mostly prinxiety. I just wanted to like show how they are. Maybe I’ll post another chapter before my bday which is coming up, but no promises. Anyway, have a good day and stay alive.


End file.
